


The Lyrics

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Song Lyrics, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We went out dancing and I didn't know you knew all the words to this song and it's really cute because you're blushing' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some trouble posting this so if something's wrong leave me a comment and I'll try and work it out.

One Friday night the couple decided to head out to the Fairytale. They got a little dressed up - not too casual and not too smart - and headed out the door at 8ish. They arrived not too much later and got the first round in. "So how many beers do I need to get into you before you'll dance with me?" Ian asked with a flirtatious grin, knowing full well how much alcohol it took from experience.

"At least three." Mickey smirked, settling down at the bar as close to his boyfriend as possible.

"Three it is." The redhead quipped.

And there they were, three beers later, up on the dance floor and rubbing against each other. Mickey seemed happy enough, occasionally pecking his boyfriend's lips before dancing again. Ian loved that his boyfriend was becoming more open about his sexuality. Granted, they were in a gay bar and no one was going to judge them, but his point still stands.

It wasn't until Shut Up and Dance came on that Mickey really got into it though. Much to Ian's surprise, his boyfriend started singing. He pulled away from his position pushed up against the shorter man and gaped. Mickey didn't care, all inhibitions left when that third beer arrived. He just grabbed hold of his boyfriend's hands and started singing louder. The redhead smirked and joined in belting out the lyrics. A sense of liberation flew between them with every touch, the serenity that came with the alcohol rushing over them. 

 _"Oh don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, You're holding back,_  
**_he_** _said, Shut up and dance with me!"_

The couple danced animatedly, pulling themselves forwards and backwards with their fingers threaded together. As the song drew to a close, Mickey stepped closer to the redhead and looked him straight in the eyes with a lazy smile.

 _"This **man**_   _is my destiny._  
**_He_**   _said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_

"Didn't know you knew all the words." Ian stated with a cheesy grin once it was over.

"What?" Mickey responded over the loud intro of the next song.

"Didn't know you know all the words!" He said louder.

"I'm full of surprises!" The shorter man shouted back, smirk rising on his face.

The redhead pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you!" He shouted when he retreated.

"Love you too." He mouthed against his boyfriend's lips before joining them again.

Demons came on after that and Mickey smiled, not pulling away from Ian as he kept dancing.

 _"When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold"_  He grinned broadly, surprising his boyfriend once again. 

They kept dancing, Ian's hands on his Mickey's hips and Mickey's around the redhead's neck, trapped in the enchanting moment. 

 _"Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth."_

Mickey started blushing and looking at the floor. He kept singing but more to himself that Ian, growing quieter by the second as he burrowed his face in the redhead's chest.

Ian could feel the breathy movement of Mickey's lips against his collarbone and missed the hoarse, resonating voice that was previously bellowing at him. His fingers found the bottom of his boyfriend's chin and he lifted his head so their eyes could meet, he grew weak at the knees when he met the twinkly blue gaze.   

 _"When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It’s where my demons hide_  
_It’s where my demons hide_  
_Don’t get too close_  
_It’s dark inside_  
_It’s where my demons hide_  
_It’s where my demons hide"_

"I love you." Ian said again, right into his boyfriend's ear. Of course the redhead knew what Mickey needed to hear; he was perfect like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's been so long since I've posted anything but I've been hit with a lack of confidence about my writing since I started posting in another fandom and my work isn't getting comments or kudos (that sounds quite big-headed). I've been reluctant to post this because I've been feeling like I'm being judged over at [my Pedrazar fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5484176/chapters/12673862) but in the end I decided that a poorly written story would be better than none at all so here it is.


End file.
